Confession Rehearsal
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Yang namanya latihan itu perlu untuk mencapai hasil maksimal. Dan siapa bilang kalau menyatakan perasaan itu tidak perlu latihan? Riren, AU, for Aphin123 Riren fanfic 2013 R&R?


Rivaille menaikkan alisnya begitu mendapati sosok seorang brunette yang menunggu diluar ruang OSIS. Langit sudah memerah dan matahari siap bersembunyi dibalik horizon, seharusnya semua murid sudah pulang. Tapi si brunette, Eren Jeager, belum juga kembali ke rumahnya—malah menunggu di depan ruang OSIS. Padahal Eren cuma murid biasa, seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Rivaille yang memegang jabatan ketua OSIS, ia punya setumpuk tugas yang menunggu untuk ia selesaikan. Lantas, untuk apa Eren menunggu sampai sore begini—

"S-senpai!" tiba-tiba Eren berseru pada Rivaille, membuat si raven menaikkan alisnya.

"Uhm," ia memainkan jarinya dengan gugup, "Daridulu.. A-aku.. Menyukai senpai," Wajahnya memerah dari ujung telinga yang satu ke ujung telinga yang lain, persis seperti siswi sekolah yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, dan pada akhirnya mengembalikan pandangannya pada manik kelabu di depannya sembari mengenggam kedua tangan Rivaille, "M-ma—Mau kah s-senpai.. Pacaran denganku?"

.

.

.

.

**Confession Rehearsal**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU, Riren, Possibly OOC**

**For Aphin123 Riren Fanfic 2013**

.

.

.

.

Pernyataan cinta bukanlah hal asing bagi Rivaille. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi hampir setiap bulan ada saja perempuan—atau malah laki-laki—yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Padahal bicara saja tidak pernah, tiba-tiba main _nembak_ saja. Aneh. Rivaille sendiri bingung, mengapa mereka—yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Rivaille—nekat melakukan itu, padahal sembilan puluh sembilan persen tidak akan ia respon.

Yang satu persennya? Hanya untuk segelintir orang—

"Enam dari sepuluh, Eren,"

—dan Eren Jaeger termasuk satu persennya itu.

"Hah?" Eren protes, alisnya terangkat, menunjukkan ketidakpuasan atas jawaban Rivaille.

"Kau itu laki-laki, jangan menyatakan cinta seperti remaja perempuan," Rivaille menarik tangannya yang digenggam Eren, membuat pihak yang lain menekuk bibirnya—kecewa.

"Lagipula aku tidak yakin orang itu akan senang jika kau menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba," tambahnya. Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai berjalan meyusuri koridor sepi yang agak gelap. Lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan, hanya ada cahaya matahari senja yang datang dari jendela yang menerangi koridor itu.

"Tapi Senp—"

"Dan hentikan 'senpai' itu. Menjijikan," Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk mencibir pada sang brunette.

Eren pun hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa khasnya sembari mengejar Rivaille, "Ahaha~ Rivaille-senpai~" ia mulai berkelakar, diikuti dengusan tidak senang dari Rivaille.

"Aku serius, Eren."

"Oh ayolah, aku cuma bercanda, senp—" dan sebuah sikutan maut diterima perut Eren dengan indahnya. Sang korban pun langsung memegangi perutnya, dan suaranya yang merintih bercampur sedikit tawa bergema di koridor yang lengang, "Ouch—iya, iya, Rivaille. Aku berhenti."

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan ku sebagai latihan, Eren?" Si raven melirik Eren dari ujung matanya yang tajam.

Eren menggumamkan 'hmm' sambil mengarahkan mata emeraldnya ke langit-langit koridor. Diletakkan tangannya di dagu, pose berpikir, "Mungkin akhir minggu ini aku akan melakukannya."

"Dan esok harinya kau akan datang lagi padaku dan mengatakan betapa takutnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu, dan kau gagal mengatakannya."

"T-tapi—!" Eren menghentikan kalimatnya, bingung mau mengatakan apa, ia tak bisa menyanggah 'tuduhan' Rivaille karena seniornya memang benar. Sejak sebulan yang lalu ia sudah berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai, dan sampai saat ini Eren belum berhasil juga. Karena Eren terlalu pesimis dan juga gugup, ia bahkan belum pernah mengatakannya pada orang itu (mengakunya sih begitu). Ah, Eren hanya bisa bersungut menyadari fakta menyedihkan itu.

Sang senior pun dengan rela dijadikan bahan latihan oleh Eren—padahal Rivaille sendiri tidak punya pengalaman yang berhubungan soal cinta, atau apalah itu. Eren akan datang kepadanya di waktu yang acak, dan melakukan percobaan. Kemudian Rivaille akan memberinya nilai (dan lagi-lagi Eren hanya bisa meringis mengingat fakta bahwa Rivaille tak pernah memberinya nilai lebih dari tujuh).

_Well_, sebenarnya cerita mereka tidak sesimpel Eren-datang-dan-langsung-meminta-bantuan-tanpa-bas a-basi sih—

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Rivaille!"

Yang dipanggil memicingkan matanya ke pemuda yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, seharusnya pemuda itu sudah pulang ke rumah—bahkan seharusnya ia tidak masuk ke ruang OSIS.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Rivaille menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya dan melemparkan pandangan cepatlah-bicara-atau-segeralah-pulang.

"Umm," Eren mengalihkan sorot emerald-nya ke sembarang arah, mencoba untuk tidak terus-terusan menatap manik kelabu yang membuatnya tambah gugup itu. Ia memenggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya, benaknya mencoba untuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan, tapi ketukan pulpen Rivaille yang terdengar seperti detik jam yang makin cepat membuat Eren semakin gugup saja.

Aduh, Eren, waktu tidak akan menunggumu.

Ingin rasanya Eren berteriak 'UHH BUKAN APA-APA KOK. LUPAKAN SAJA!' saat itu, tapi ia telah membuang detik-detik Rivaille yang berharga. Jika ia ingin pulang dengan utuh, lebih baik ia segera menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Eren meneguk ludahnya, kemudian mengambil nafas panjang, matanya terkatup ketika ia mengucap dengan cepat, "Aku menyukaimu, Rivaille! M-maukah kau.. Jadi—" tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, pipinya terasa panas tiba-tiba, jadi ia segera menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ia berdehem, "—pacarku?" Dengan hati-hati ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Baru tiga detik kesunyian melanda, tapi rasanya seperti bermenit-menit telah berlalu. Eren kemudian memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan melirik Rivaille yang kini membulatkan matanya—tidak terlihat ketara sih. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, seperti tidak pecaya pada apa yang Eren katakan barusan.

Uh, seriusan, Eren tiba-tiba merasa takut. Takut ditolak, takut diusir, takut dicibir—karena suka pada laki-laki. Pikirannya kacau, ia takut dan pada akhirnya ia malah memilih kabur (dengan caranya sendiri), "Pfft—AHAHA!"

_'Aduh apa yang ku lakukan_,'

"Rivaille! Kau seharusnya lihat wajahmu barusan!"

_'Eren bodoh! Eren bodoh!'_

"Apa maksudmu—" si raven mengerutkan keningnya melihat perubahan Eren. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat manis dan pipinya memerah malu (seperti minta dimakan). Dan sekarang ia tertawa keras layaknya Eren yang biasa (seperti minta ditampar).

Tapi untung saja Eren tertawa, atau mungkin Rivaille bisa kelepasan—ups.

"Kau pikir itu serius? Aku cuma bercanda!" Eren menjawab disela tawanya yang menggema di ruang OSIS itu.

Kecewa? Kesal? Marah? Sedih? Entah apa nama perasaan yang sekarang mengelilingi hati Rivaille sekarang. Malah mungkin campuran semuanya. Dan si raven itu berusaha (setengah mati) untuk menyembunyikan semua emosi itu dari wajahnya. Ia kembali mengetukkan pulpennya, "Kau membuang waktuku hanya untuk itu?"

"Kurasa begitu?" Eren tertawa renyah sambil mengusap hidungnya, dalam hati berharap wajahnya tak lagi semerah tomat. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kursi untuk ia duduki, dan melipat tangannya di atas meja. Eren membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan lengannya dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Eren,"

"Hm?" Eren mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap si raven.

Manik kelabu Rivaille menatap Eren dengan intens, memperhatikan kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan, mata biru kehijauan Eren yang menyiratkan kepolosan Eren, bibir kecilnya yang sering meneriakkan kata-kata tidak sopan, dan pipi Eren yang agak memerah. Ah, ia bisa betah menatap Eren seharian.

"Uhh, ada apa, Rivaille?" Eren yang merasa semakin canggung karena tatapan tajam dari Rivaille menarik mundur tubuhnya sedikit.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan," mata tajamnya menatap lekat pada Eren.

Si brunette melempar pandangannya ke samping, "Ah, sok tahu."

"Kau menggosok hidungmu kalau berbohong,"

"Tid—"

"Dan juga lebih sering tertawa," imbuh Rivaille, memotong sanggahan yang ingin Eren lontarkan dan secara bersamaan membungkam mulut si brunette.

"Aku teman masa kecilmu, Eren. Aku sering memperhatikanmu."

Eren menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya ketika kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Rivaille menggema di kepalanya.

_'Memperhatikanmu'_

Eren mengacak rambutnya pelan dan kembali menoleh ke arah Rivaille yang masih memperhatikannya dengan intens, "Sebenarnya," ia mengambil nafas panjang, dalam hati ia berharap wajahnya tidak semerah kepiting rebus, "Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang, tapi aku takut."

Ia memberi jeda sebentar, "Jadi aku ingin.. Semacam latihan dulu?" Ia terkekeh sambil menggosok hidungnya.

Rivaille hanya mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat reaksi Eren, "Dan kau pikir aku orang yang tepat?"

"Hmm, kalian sama-sama imut." Eren mengedip polos. Oh Eren, kata Rivaille dan imut itu tidak bisa (dan tidak akan pernah bisa) disatukan dalam satu kalimat. Apalagi 'imut' dijadikan kata penjelas dari subjek seorang Rivaille. Tidak Eren, tidak bisa.

"Eh—TUNGGU, M-MAKSUDKU—" Eren spontan mencoba meralat ketika sadar betapa salah kalimat sebelumnya yang ia ucapkan, ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalian sama-sama.. Kecil, a-ah maksudku menarik—Eh, maksudku.." Eren kehabisan kata, ia mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi. Oke, sebenarnya salah kalau sejak awal Eren memilih topik ini.

"Ya apalah itu," ujar Rivaille tidak peduli, matanya beralih kembali pada lembar laporan dan proposal yang harus ia periksa, "Kalau kau mau melakukan latihan itu lagi, aku tidak keberatan."

Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Rivaille barusan? Eren butuh korek kuping, serius. Pasti yang tadi salah dengar.

"Aku serius Eren, kau tidak salah dengar," tambahnya lagi ketika melihat muka Eren yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, matanya mengedip beberapa kali dan dahinya mengerut.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Eren untuk mencerna kata-kata si senior, sampai akhirnya kerutan di dahinya menghilang dan mulutnya membentuk 'o' kecil, kemudian ia berdiri dengan cepat, "S-SERIUS?" Matanya berbinar. Rivaille menggulirkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"AAAHH TERIMA KASIH RIV—" baru saja Eren hendak memutari meja untuk memeluk sosok yang lebih kecil itu, yang lain segera memotong, "Tidak. Usah. Memeluk," dan 3 kata itu sukses menghentikan langkah si brunette. Tapi pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tersenyum senang dan pipinya lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

Ah, biarkan saja kebohongan ini untuk sesaat. Selama Eren bisa meluapkan perasaannya padanya, ia akan merasa senang. Walaupun hanya dalam bentuk rangkaian kata yang terucap, semua sudah cukup bagi Eren.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Eren menopang dagunya sambil memainkan pensil ditangannya. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil memperhatikan langit biru diluar jendela, ah sungguh siang hari yang cerah—dan tentunya panas. Ah, andai saja ruangan OSIS dilengkapi dengan pendingin udara. Emerald-nya beralih pada Rivaille yang duduk di depannya, tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu. Kapan sih Rivaille tidak disibukkan dengan urusan OSIS? Eren pun hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Rivaille yang mendengar helaan nafas dari si brunette mengangkat "Ada apa Eren?"

"Kamu sibuk sekali," komentarnya.

Rivaille hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan Eren yang sungguh bodoh, "Kau pikir ketua OSIS itu kerjanya hanya duduk santai?"

Yah, Eren cuma berusaha untuk berbasa-basi. Tanpa menjadi anggota OSIS pun, semua orang tahu kalau seorang ketua memegang banyak tugas. Tapi karena itu ia jadi jarang berbicara dengan senior berambut eboni itu.

Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dibelakangnya, hanya untuk menghela nafas ketika mengetahui sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir. Ia kembali beralih pada sang ketua OSIS, "R-Rivaille," ujarnya agak ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kamu ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang lain, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ia melanjutkan, "Habisnya kamu hanya memberikan penilaian."

Rivaille meletakkan pulpennya, diarahkan manik kelabunya menuju manik kehijauan milik Eren, "Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata, lebih baik langsung lakukan saja."

"L-lakukan..?" Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak terlalu menangkap maksud kata Rivaille, "Apa maksudm—"

Eren tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena dalam hitungan detik kerahnya ditarik paksa oleh Rivaille. Dalam dalam hitungan detik itu, jarak antara mereka terhapus, dan kedua bibir mereka bersatu. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat, bahkan Eren tidak sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika Rivaille menarik dirinya menuju kursi lagi. Tidak ada gigitan, tidak ada lidah yang beradu, hanya menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dalam waktu yang singkat—tapi semua itu cukup membuat matanya melebar dan wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kelas!" Ia buru-buru berdiri sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, dan berlari keluar ruangan OSIS—menabrak pintu sekali sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana.

Langkahnya melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan kelasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, antara ia terlalu lelah berlari—ruang OSIS ada di lantai dua gedung barat, sedangkan ruang kelasnya ada di lantai tiga gedung timur—atau akibat dari aksi Rivaille yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Jemarinya menyusuri bibir yang beberapa saat lalu itu bersentuhan dengan bibir lainnya, rasa lembut masih terasa lekat disana.

"Khhh sial—"

* * *

.

.

.

"Eren!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah suara, ia tersenyum ketika menangkap sosok ber-_gender_ ambigu yang familiar baginya, "Ah, Hanji-san!" Ujarnya kepada Hanji yang membawa tumpukan kertas, "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kah kau mengantarkan ini ke ruang OSIS? Tiba-tiba aku dipanggil guru," ujar Hanji dengan seenaknya menyodorkan tumpukan kertas yang menutupi sampai lehernya itu.

"Haah? Kenapa tidak minta anggota OSIS saja?"

"Ini darurat, dan hanya ada kau. Kumohon, Eren," pintanya memelas. Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebenarnya ia agak enggan pergi ke ruang OSIS karena kejadian tempo hari, tapi ia merasa tidak enak jika ia menolak permintaan si bendahara OSIS.

Yah, tapi masa' hanya karena alasan pribadinya ia menolak permintaan Hanji yang anggota OSIS, padahal ia sendiri sering menganggu para OSIS—dengan menginvasi ruangan itu hanya untuk sekedar duduk-duduk dan berbincang sebentar. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kehadirannya diperbolehkan disana. Mungkin karena ia sering menawarkan bantuan kepada anggota OSIS, membelikan makan siang, membawakan kertas-kertas laporan, memfotokopi beberapa lembar kertas—

—tunggu. Eren jadi merasa seperti kacung OSIS.

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan?" Ia bertanya lagi dengan nada yang masih memelas.

Eren menghela nafas, "Oke, akan kubawakan kertasnya," ujarnya mengalah sambil mengambil tumpukan kertas yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Aaahh, terima kasih Eren!" Seru Hanji yang segera berlari pergi. Manik Eren terus mengikuti Hanji sampai sosok itu menghilang dari sudut pandangnya. Ah, kelihatannya Hanji memang sedang sibuk. Eren pun melangkah menuju ruang OSIS dengan iringan helaan nafas panjang.

* * *

.

.

.

"Permisi," Eren membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan mendapati ruangan yang kosong. Aneh, biasanya ruangan itu selalu terkunci jika tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Tapi ya baguslah, ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Rivaille, hatinya belom siap. Memikirkan si raven dan apa yang dia lakukan tempo hari saja sudah membuat pipinya terasa panas, apalagi kalau harus bertemu.

Ia segera menaruh tumpukan kertas yang berisi biodata siswa itu di atas meja Rivaille. Harusnya ia segera beranjak darisana, tapi ia hanya bergeming melihat kursi kosong di seberang meja yang biasanya di duduki oleh sang ketua OSIS. Tanpa ia minta, otaknya kembali memutar ingatannya ketika rivaille mencium bibirnya kemarin, dan dengan instan membuat wajahnya memerah. Dasar otak sialan, tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Pikirannya tiba-tiba jadi kacau rasanya.

Jadi, apa ciuman yang diberikan Rivaille itu sungguhan, atau hanya candaan belaka? Tapi apa mungkin Rivaille bercanda di dalam hal seperti itu? Tapi kalau ketua OSIS itu hanya bercanda, hancurlah sudah angan-angan si brunette. Eren merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan kedok latihan itu lagi untuk meneriakkan perasaannya. Mungkin ia harus berhenti sebelum terlambat, sebelum ia sepenuhnya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bersurai raven itu. Dan ia harus segera keluar dari—

"Eren?"

Oh sungguh, mungkin takdir senang melihatnya menderita. Bisa tidak kalau ia langsung lompat dari jendela saja supaya tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan si pemilik surai raven?

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"A-aah, umm... Itu," ia berbalik sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Padahal ia hanya harus menyusun kata sederhana saja, tapi kenapa terasa sulit sekali.

"Bicara yang jelas, Eren."

Eren pun berdehem, "T-tadi Hanji-san menyuruhku mengantarkan i-ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kertas yang ditumpuk dengan rapih di atas meja disebelahnya, "D-dan pintunya tidak terkunci," tambahnya. Rivaille hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Um—"

_'Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu.'_

Seharusnya itu yang terucap. Tapi kenyataannya yang terlontar darinya berbeda dari apa yang ia susun di kepalanya, "Rivaille.. Aku menyukaimu—" ingin sekali rasanya Eren berteriak merutuki otaknya yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan hatinya, "A-aku,"

"Jangan sekarang, Eren. Aku sedang sibuk. Nanti sa—"

"Aku serius, Rivaille!" Eren memotong kalimat Rivaille dengan sebuah seruan. Biasanya Rivaille akan melemparkan pandangan tajamnya yang akan sukses membuat Eren ciut. Eren mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Ini bukan latihan—dari dulu aku selalu serius soal ini."

Eren memberanikan diri melihat lurus ke kelabu Rivaille yang tetap terlihat tenang, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Jadi aku ingin tahu.. Yang kemarin itu," Eren memberi jeda. Ia kemudian menelan ludahnya, "Kau serius, atau.. Hanya bercanda?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab, hanya menatap lurus pada manik biru kehijauan milik Eren yang kini beralih ke sembarang arah. Eren memang tidak pernah bisa menatap manik itu terlalu lama. Tapi pandangannya kembali terarah pada Rivaille ketika sosok itu mendekatinya dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Walaupun pandangan Rivaille terlihat datar, tapi Eren bisa merasakan sesuatu berbeda di mata abu-abu itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, tangan Rivaille berpindah naik ke rambut coklatnya, dan menarik pemuda sehingga bibir mereka bertemu lagi, seperti tempo hari. Eren tadinya ingin menarik diri ketika sadar ciuman itu terasa lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, tapi tangan Rivaille di belakang kepalanya menahan pergerakannya. Ia kemudian terkesiap ketika Rivaille menarik helaian rambut coklatnya, dan sang ketua OSIS mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut sang brunette. Eren hanya bisa mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan ketika lidah pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulutnya. Tubuh Rivaille terus menekan maju, membuat Eren terpaksa bertumpu pada meja dengan tangannya agar ia tidak terjatuh kebelakang.

Setelah beberapa lama, segaris saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka terbentuk ketika Rivaille menarik dirinya dan kembali membentuk jarak antara mereka berdua. Manik kelabu Rivaille memperhatikan dengan intens bagaimana wajah Eren sekarang merah padam, bagaimana mata emerald-nya yang memancarkan kepolosan itu mengedip seperti mencoba memproses apa yang telah terjadi dan juga dadanya yang naik turun karena nafasnya yang memburu. Rasanya Rivaille jadi ingin melahap Eren.

"Nilaimu 5, Eren. Lain kali coba ambil nafas dari hidung juga," komentar Rivaille pada si brunette yang kini terlihat seperti mencari-cari kata untuk diucapkan. Si raven pun diam, menunggu kata apa yang akan diucapkan Eren.

"J-jadi, ciuman itu—"

"Kalau aku melakukannya dua kali, apa mungkin aku bercanda, Eren?" Pertanyaan retoris itu sukses membuat wajah Eren semakin merah saja, "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak suka menggunakan kata-kata," tambahnya sembari melangkah keluar.

"Ah, ya," ia berhenti dan berbalik kepada Eren yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, "Ini baru latihan, Eren. Jadi aku akan 'mencoba' berulang-ulang," sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah Rivaille.

Eren hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ketika kalimat itu terproses diotaknya. Apa Rivaille mendengar betapa keras detak jantung Eren? Ah, biarlah Rivaille mendengarnya, agar ia tahu betapa Eren mencintainya

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

… Hai

ketika yang lain nulis angst

saya nyoba fuwa fuwa ._.)

oke bahkan ini ga yakin beneran ratingnya nyampe apa enggak

well anyway, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagi vocaloid buatan honeyworks yang berjudul sama kayak judul fanfic ini haha

Yaah ceritanya fluffy moebetes gitu, monggo mungkin ada yang mau liat MV nya 8'D

watch?v=h1Yg0Qyl_XM

Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
